halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Feel free to leave me a message. Archived talk: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 Forgive Sorry. I just need to know mroe about my leader. I actually in real life work as a maid in her estate but I only see the other maids, the butler, my brother, and her security. I never actually seen Blood. Just her mother who employed me. I also did not mean to start that other conversation. Please forgive me. Thank you kindly for reading this Relentless Recusant Seraph Angel 14:27, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Royal Blood To help explain... I am Michel Rivera, I live in americia Sara is my cousin she is in the US to and is getting married to Olivia Olivia is my cousin' fiance and she is a deadly asp. in the US Seth's real name s Eric ad his twin Erika. They live in UK i think becuas Eric and Erika are british Jacob is american and is aparently a good friend of Blood because he is harboring a secret of her. Bloodstar's name is Ophelia Requiem, you find her in any phone book, her family is engimatic and very rich. she also seems rather smitten of me. Bloodstar holds a strong influence over her original clanners and we all ahve seen her for the exception of Riverama, Holy Legacy and Climax Viod. We are elite warriors in halo and combine even the most basic plan to my balaistic comabat stratagies thet usually need one life. Sara is a sabatour, I am a sniper, Olivia, seth and Erika are infantry, the others I have no clue. Holy Legacy is my little brother and all that and if you haven't guess my cousin is a flirt and is lesbien. anything else you need to know Relentless? Twilightstorm 16:06, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Hey! Twilight wanted to join one of your rps. Now don't say I hate you Twi just stay away from my kitty cat. Altima 16:10, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Almost forgot... Sara is 13 Olvia is 18 I am 16 Seth and Erika are twins so... seth said he was 18 a few years ago so hes what... 23? Blood however. No one knwos her age the girl i saw was 16 so if it is her shes 26. My father User:Riverama is an actually marine. and yea I've been trying to find a way to role play. And our times? everyone seems to get up but me and Dusk have computers the first period of school. Twilightstorm 16:17, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I got an error Ever since you changed the side thingy. I couldn't upload images. Do something please. The evil O,malley 03:07, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Newer Pic W00t! I can start up with this thing again! So here's the latest: BTW, who did the search images for this site? Very spiffy. -- 00:22, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Here's Another: And Another: -- 00:43, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Er...should I stop making search pics? Respond ASAP please.-- 01:57, 9 May 2007 (UTC) RP Request I am just asking if I could participate in the First Encounter RPG. Thank you for your time. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 10:25 PM, May 8th, 2007 First Encounter RP I would like to join the First Encounter RP and I was just wondering where I should sign in to say that I am part of the First Encounter RP? Spartan G-23 18:25 10 May 2007 (Eastern Time) Pics Okee dokee. I don't really mind, honestly. Now I have time to work on that sig pic of yours...-- 22:58, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Amendment to rules Why?? I don't really see the point to it. Everyone has their own imagination, and therefore their own creations. Why would anyone need to make a duplicate artcile? Holla back. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 14:43, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Are you talking about the Spartan Tags?--'H*bad (talk)' 20:28, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Request to Join First Encounter RP Can I join the First Encounter RP currently going on with my Lambda Squad? Thanks! Dubtiger 23:35, 11 May 2007 (UTC) other fanfics if you are making any fanfics can i join them oh is it to late to join first encounter. Umm... I changed it on purpose. We should put it back to black... I had to changed so that the corners on pages would be round, only on firefox. And also I am going to be adding something else soon to the Main Page.... like right now.--'H*bad (talk)' 21:51, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :Can I see you on IRC for a little bit. On the Halo Fanon one.... please?--'H*bad (talk)' 21:54, 14 May 2007 (UTC) New experimental site skin installed by Leon2323 with the help of RR! Please comment on it! looked better before ;) [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me]] 03:10, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I am going to give this thing a deadline, if almost nobody really agrees, then it will be reverted back to my original plan.--'H*bad (talk) 03:52, 15 May 2007 (UTC) I do not want to be rude, but I also think that the old skin is better. Nice try with the idea though. User:Pious Inquisitor This new skin is really wierd. No wonder it has been looking so wierd. I preferred the old skin better. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:01, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Well, I want to try and be unbias, but I'm leaning more towards the old skin. I think the problem with this one is there is no contrast. It needs to have some degree of black or else it's just hard to look at. I see...<.<...>.>...WHITE...TOO MUCH WHITE! James-001 RP Invite Here you go! -Monitor of Installation-07 5:27 PM, May 15th, 2007 OUCH! The white gives me a headache, I prefered it black please! 68.150.92.47 00:46, 16 May 2007 (UTC) NONONONONONO!! I like it white. The evil O,malley 00:49, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Concerning the Secret Project What do you think? I've got the page started, as per Jared's request, and I made up a few dates that seemed logical. I'm currently working with the Hollow Bastion RPG to try and get Hank to this Divine Planet. Note: Yes...I admit it, I based the invite heavily on the one from the Halo Wars RPG. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 01:02, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Skin I liked the black better. It looked more cool. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:37, 16 May 2007 (UTC) KEEP IT Keep it because it looks more like a Wika than a Sub-sub-section of wika. --68.108.23.41 03:32, 16 May 2007 (UTC) (A.K.A SPARTAN-118 Firs Encounter I see how it is! I wasn't invited! Huh! I am quite upset! (okay, not really, but please let me know next time you start one of these) SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:11, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ' ''Urgent ' If you don't mine RR can you explain to me guideline two. I need to fix something someone else disagrees with. See Dragon Empire and help me fix this before my leader has a nervous break down. Thanks. Twilightstorm 14:57, 23 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite (once again) --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 17:58, 28 May 2007 (UTC) A quick question about Halo Fanfic around here Hi, I'm relatively new around here, and saw some of the fanfic bits of the site, and I got interested, but I have no idea what's what, and how to join, or contribute to them. You seem to know what's happening, and a goodly number of people look up to you for advice and such it seems, so I was wondering if I could get some advice on what to do with Halo fanfic here. Thanks, ESM Forgiven It is fine, although you should check it out. It is wiki-sponsored, courtesy of H*Bad. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:10, 31 May 2007 (UTC) GET RID OF THE TAGS!!! EVER SINCE YOU PUT TAGS ON IMAGES I GET ERRORS ON HALOPEDIA GET RID OF THEM NOW!!!! can i join PROJECT:Halo War? join can i join PROJECT:Halo War? Here Am I, Called You HAve Yes?? What was it you wanted? SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:08, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Here we gooooo! Rollback Hey RR, Any thoughts to giving me rollback rights in case any more vandalism pops up? :) Cheers, Manticore 15:01, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Hey!!!! Can i join any Rps that need guy Sapartans or are there none??? Spartan-079 21:31, 5 June 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki Background More users (including myself) dislike this new look. I think it would be better if it was plain black instead of plain white. Several others agree with me, such as Dragonclaws and Spartan-091. How would you feel about everything the same, except as black? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 15:22, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Bureaucrat First, I'd like to say I wouldn't be able to spell that if it wasn't in the news. Second, I'd just like to say...thanks I suppose. I was completely caught off guard by my promotion to...*copy paste*...bureaucrat and happened to notice it while scrolling through the news. Thanks :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 22:25, 9 June 2007 (UTC) I would like to join First Encounter RP I want to join the First Encounter RP, please! The namespace The namespace is now Halo Fanon. As you can see at the top.--'H*bad (talk)' 03:00, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :You sure-->Hmmm?--'H*bad (talk)' 03:09, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::Apparently the staff changed the namespace, but now it's all screwy.... Catherine is checking it out.--'H*bad (talk)' 03:12, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Battlefront 2552 ...I might have accidentally switched them...I thought I set it for 3HP against inf and 1HP against vehicles... :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 13:42, 14 June 2007 (UTC) I'll be on IRC as much as I can. I am probably going to be gaming some BF2 as well, though. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:49, 16 June 2007 (UTC) I don't know. I'm rather busy today. However, later in the evening, I might be able to get on. Something like 03:00, 17 June 2007 (UTC) would probably be a garuntee (that's 2100 EST, if I'm not mistaken). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 20:43, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Code Problem It is only minor, but thre is a problemn with the coding that allows users to greet other users with their usernames (I greet someone on my user page by using the coding on the edit screen, and it will say the users name on the page). Instead of saying the name, it says (I am using the code right now, it should say your username). I asked Rotaretilbo, and he said to ask you. If you have more important things to sort out, then please do before doing this. If you don't know what to do, then don't worry about it. Thanks. User:Pious Inquisitor Can I be in Ghost? It says on the Ghost page you're excepting requests to be in Ghost. So can I be in Ghost? Cheers, Jolly W. Roberts Yep That will work. I think that would be a great idea for it. Thanks for doing this/that. Heh, this is probably confusing most users, if you are following along. :)(Don't say what it is.)--'H*bad (talk)' 22:42, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Typo I assume the background of this wiki contains yout fanfic text, so I will tell you that I noticed a typo in it. "alight" is incorrectly spelled "alit" in the text...its right in a place where I can see it when viewing any page. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 00:56, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Vandal Hi, I know you're an admin so I was wondering if you could ban a user from editing work on Halofanon. He isn't a logged in user and goes by the name of 195.146.231.225. If you want to see what he does to the pages (he does the same to all) have a look at the sandbox. I wrote him a message politely asking if he could tell me why he vandalised mine and a friend of mine's work, but after 3 days I have not recieved a reply. Please could you help. Thanks. Also, you told me to report on your progress about the code problem. Pious Inquisitor 16:35, 26 June 2007 (UTC) CAF --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:58, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I am not very good at explaining this you should ask Spartan G-23 but we are a group of people that write fanon and live in a NATO country. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 17:42, 7 July 2007 (UTC) RE:administrator list Well for starters the UNSC Chronicles is a new sister site of ours, because it is another fan site that has a few users, but could use some more. And the administrator list is just to show users who to ask if they have technical questions. Like css, js, etc. types of questions. It's just a little extra so that users don't go to a sysop, that may or may not know of what they are asking. Hope that helps, 'H*bad (talk)' 03:44, 7 July 2007 (UTC) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:04, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Ok we warned them just delete them Delete the rule breakers especially instalation 05 and 08 PLEASE!!! WE WARNED THEM TWICE!!! It's time to delete the suckers! Just do it! The Evil O'malley 18:24, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Hbad Sir, on his userpage he noted that he's leaving forever. Should he be demasked from admin? Also i just my cast off this morning, however, my finger still has lots of open wounds, etc on it (so i still can't really type yet). I have pics of my hand from today, i'll upload them somewhere so you can see what happened to me (if you want to see anyways, it's kind of torn up and bloody). :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 21:33, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :I've only got today to speak to you, as tomorrow i leave for my campus. All next week i'm helping out at a Summer Camp program, and right after i get back, i've got five (13 hour long) days of band camp (8am to 9pm). However, i'm free today. ::-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 15:12, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Here's a pic of my hand: Image:Donuthand.jpg It's not the prettiest thing, but you can't really see inside the gash from that angle, so it's not too bad. :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 17:08, 28 July 2007 (UTC) RP Invite I would be honored if you'd come. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:53, 3 August 2007 (UTC) IM BAAAAACK! =D Hola RR im back! Grievous797 23:16, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ugh...... ChurchReborn 03:18, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Fanon Multiplayer Map Question Are you and GPT the only ones that can make those, or can anyone do it. I'd like to know, because I really would like to put up some of my ideas. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:11, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Hi, new user Hi, I signed up to the website and it said I should come here. Site not safe? Recently on Halo Fanon my security network has been deflecting hundreds of attempted hacks while on this site. It's gotten really bothersome, as I can't do anything to stop them. I thought you should know about this, but I'm not sure if anyone else has this problem. Withering Heights I was running through the recent pages (starting with stuff from July, where I think I lefto off) and came across the map. I'm intrigued. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:43, 26 August 2007 (UTC) I have returned, tis true. While I always checked the site, I slacked quite a bit in my role as the Iron Fist of Canon. I'm making up for it...something like 370 or so articles left to go. I'll try and get on IRC more often. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 01:40, 29 August 2007 (UTC) I hated to have to leave HWF, but the admins singled me out for some moderation, and that royally pisses me off. I am one of the few people there that has not partaken in spam, flaming, or trolling. I've been with the site for almost a year, and I've been a top ten contributor the whole ride, which says a lot considering the previous statement. My thread, my personal game idea thread, is the longest thread I know of in the forum, and easily the longest active thread. Yet they mess with my signature (which is actually smaller than some other people's) and threaten to delete my thread. Why? Because I want to have a disclaimer at the beginning claiming ownership of the ideas I post. That's all. So that people can waltz in, steal my ideas, and take credit for them. But what pisses me off the most is that they didn't even message me about it. When they first changed the disclaimer, I messaged them, saying something along the lines of "I am a rational human being. If you have a problem with me, please message me, and we'll work it out like rational human beings." However, when they cleared my signature and deleted my revised disclaimer, which met the demands made by them, they didn't even bother to message me anything past a sit-down-and-shut-the-fark-up message saying they were "letting it thread slide". As such, I rushed the last six posts I needed to get to 1999 out, and then posted my resignation. All I asked from the admins was that they archive, email me, and then delete my thread. That way, I could post it at CDP with the disclaimer, and they wouldn't have to deal with my ilk. But they won't even do that (I presume, as they still haven't responded). So now I have to go and archive all 1090 posts by hand and then get the posters to help me overwrite them. It pissed the hell out of me. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy''' 04:00, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone